bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manchurian Werewolf
Season 2, episode 13. This is the first half of a two-episode plot. The second half is Manchu: Part Deux. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Lori Baxter *Merton J. Dingle *Syndicate Leader *Gil *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert *Role Call Teacher *Pizza Guy *Librarian Mentioned Only *Brother Ambrose *Students Locations *Rialto *Pleasantville High *Syndicate Castle *The Lair Mentioned Only *The Lake Pop Culture References *Hollywood Squares *Whoopi Goldberg *Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Angel *Matlock *Puff Daddy *"The Manchurian Candidate" *Frank Sinatra Creatures *The Evil Werewolf Syndicate :A group of werewolves who are capable of watching Tommy and want to use his Alpha powers for their benefit. Plot The episode starts with a recap of some of the happenings from Girl Who Spied Wolf. In that episode, Tommy has to fight off a member of the Evil Werewolf Syndicate named Brother Ambrose. The Syndicate has been watching his every move. They're not going to be as patient with him this time. Tommy is taking a walk near the Rialto when he gets ambushed by 3 guys in dark, hooded cloaks. They knock him out and carry him away. A teacher calls role, calling a few students up until Tommy Dawkins, who is not there. Tommy wakes up tied to a chair in the Syndicate castle. The leader explains to Tommy that they want him because he has the ability to bite people and turn them into werewolves, and the Syndicate is dwindling in numbers. The leader tells Tommy he is the last Alpha wolf. This is either a lie or he simply does not know of any others. Just as the leader is explaining that all werewolves have been "fierce and coldblooded servants of evil", his son Gil comes in, who does not fit that description at all. Gil explains he's going on a pizza run, and the leader tells him to leave the room. At the high school, Merton and Lori are looking for Tommy. Merton called the police, the hospital, the morgue, and the humane society, but no luck. Gil sets up the reprogramming machine. Tommy is bombarded with images of wolves in the woods, wolves chasing people, the full moon, werewolves, blood, and popular depictions of werewolves. Merton and Lori ask Dean if he's seen Tommy, and he hasn't either. The reprogramming worked and Tommy is as open to suggestion as a person under hypnosis. The leader instructs him to go back to Pleasantville and forget everything that happened, and that when he contacts him on the cellular phone they are giving him to use, he will tell Tommy two trigger words and he will have to follow the orders he gives him after those two trigger words. The leader has a set of trigger words that have been carried down through the ages, and is about to read them off when Gil interrupts, carrying a box of pizza, calling, "Pizza's here!" Tommy accepts these as the trigger words instead. Merton and Lori ask everyone at The Factory if they've seen Tommy. Tommy shows up. When asked where he was, he answers that he was fishing at the lake in a trance-like tone. Travis Eckert starts telling Tommy about his run-in with a linebacker from Pleasantville Catholic when a waiter says, "Pizza's here," leaving Tommy open to suggestion. Travis says he told the linebacker, "Hey, jerk, why don't you get out of here and tackle someone you can handle like a little old lady?" Tommy leaves the Factory, causing Merton and Lori to follow him, and he sees the town librarian sitting on a bench, tackling her. The leader calls Tommy while he and Lori are making out later that night. The leader says the trigger words and orders Tommy to bite the next person he sees and bring them to the castle. Tommy bites Lori. Lori is now a werewolf. The same teacher from before calls role again, and this time it's Lori who is missing. Tommy and Merton are discussing where she could be back at The Lair, and Tommy can't remember whether he walked Lori home or not. Tommy gets a call on the phone again, and the leader says the trigger words, giving Tommy the same instructions. Tommy tries to corner Merton, breaking the chair he holds up, but is stopped when Merton holds up a silver candlestick holder and he grabs it. The silver sears his flesh, angering him. Becky comes in at an opportune moment, knocking Tommy out when she flings the door open to yell at Merton. Tommy de-wolfs, waking up, wondering why his hand is burning. Merton explains what happened, thinking it might have something to do with the phone call. He dials *69 and Gil, who is the receptionist for the Syndicate, answers. Merton pretends to be Tommy, and the leader gives him the instructions and says the trigger words again. Merton asks if it would mean anything to Tommy if he said the words, "Pizza's here." Tommy goes into a trance again. The leader is very impressed with Lori's viciousness and suspects she might become an Alpha. Merton tells Tommy that when he claps his hands he'll remember everything and the trigger words won't have any affect on him anymore. freeing him Tommy tells Merton about biting Lori and taking her to the Syndicate. Lori's transformation will be permanent in a couple hours and they need to get wolfsbane into her system any way they can. The two pretend Tommy bit Merton and Merton draws a silver nitrate-filled Silly Soaker when they get inside. Tommy tries to give wolfsbane to Lori, but she doesn't want to be saved. Tommy and Merton are brought to the dungeon and locked in a cell. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:Angel Category:Becky Dingle Category:Lori Baxter Category:Episodes Category:I SEE NO WOLF Category:MEDIAMASS Category:WOLF Category:WEREWOLF